


The Zero Lesson

by Razo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razo/pseuds/Razo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's no, like, time pressure here, or maybe the Dark Side just doesn't prioritize, and the interrogation goes off the rails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zero Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to Star Wars and I have no idea how the Force is supposed to/traditionally works. For the purposes of this fic, it works by porno logic. bow bow chicka bow bow.

this is being edited


End file.
